Agent Revy Reporting For Duty!
by The Snazzy Hat
Summary: Roanapur? Bombed. Hermes? Living happily. For the time being anyways. Revy and the rest of Lagoon Company? CIA agents. Hold on, what the Hell? When Eda pays a visit to the fleeing Lagoon Company only minutes after Roanapur's destruction, she comes bearing something Lagoon Company didn't really have in mind at the time. A job.
1. Chapter 1

Revy wasn't very happy. Honestly, she never was. But this was a very special case.

When Mister Chang contacted Lagoon Company roughly two weeks ago, he wasn't giving them a job. He was giving them a warning. Revy dropped her cigarette from her mouth when Dutch told her what was about to happen to Roanapur. Revy ran up to Rock's bedroom, broke open the door with a forceful kick and threw off his bed sheets.

"What the… Revy? What's going on?" Rock asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as Revy dragged him from the bed.

"Roanapur's going to get fucking bombed you jackass! We need to get the fuck outta here!" Revy shouted as she dragged Rock down the stairs. "Where the hell is Benny?!"

"I got him." Dutch said as calmly as possible. "Revy, load up the boat. We're leaving in five minutes!"

And leave they did, and just in time. As Lagoon Company's torpedo boat roared out of the harbour, the first bombs began to fall on Roanapur. Revy looked back at the city's destruction, watching buildings collapse and bombs explode. Even the Rip-Off Church wasn't spared, the intricate stained glass windows of the church shattering in a violent explosion of orange.

"You alright Revy?" Rock asked as Revy put a new cigarette between her teeth.

"Why the hell did this happen?" she thought aloud, watching the blue waves roll into the battleground Roanapur was becoming.

Benny climbed up the steps from below deck and stared at Roanapur's destruction along with Rock and Revy.

"Hell of a thing. I always wondered if this would happen. Guess I didn't want to be right." Benny sighed, a cigarette between his lips.

"Any idea what might have provoked this?" Rock asked.

"I think we all know why the US is cracking down on anyone that so much as looks at them funny. Ever since the World Trade Centre came tumbling down Roanapur's been second at the top of America's hit list." Benny theorised.

"The first being the fuckers that crashed the planes into 'em." Revy spat. "Remember when the Taliban tried to set up in Roanapur?"

"Oh yeah. Hotel Moscow gave them one hell of a thrashing." Benny chuckled. "Whoever was dumb enough to try and set up in Roanapur had clearly never heard of the place before."

"Dirty fucking Talibs had sand for brains and AK's for arms." Revy snorted. "Now they've caused Roanapur to be destroyed. There were some damn good bars there."

Rock looked out across the waves at the quickly shrinking city, past the Buddha statue at the entrance to Roanapur. It seemed that the US had used it as target practice, as bullet holes now riddled the once sacred statue. Rock sighed and hung his head.

"Well that's that then. Now where are we supposed to go?" Rock asked. Revy and Benny just looked at him with confused glances. "We have nowhere to go. Nothing to return to. Roanapur's been destroyed, and with it our home. So what now?"

Revy shrugged. "I dunno. You're the smart guy with the plans."

"We could try going somewhere normal. Try to live out lives as regular citizens for a change." Benny suggested. "I'm feeling that the sunny beaches of Australia might be suitable."

"Hell no. Too many stinking tourists in stupid fucking t-shirts. It's like that entire country is New York. Not to mention it's impossible to get away with anything there. The cops in Australia have a boner for upholding the law any way possible."

"It's not like we have much choice. There's not many islands nearby and I don't think we have that much fuel left in our old tub. We might as well just visit." Rock said.

Just as Revy was about to argue back, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"The fuck is a US coastguard boat doing here?" She asked, peering into the distance. As the boat approached, she saw several men and a woman in suits and dark sunglasses.

"Is that… No, it couldn't be." Benny said, peering over the side.

Revy ran across the metal deck of the torpedo boat and made a beeline for the helm. Bursting through the metal door, she saw Dutch just getting off the phone.

"Dutch! There's a boat coming straight at us from portside!" she shouted.

"I know Revy, they want to board and talk to us." Dutch said, cutting the engine. "And there's someone on that boat who wants to talk to you especially."

"Damn it Dutch, what the fuck are you doing?!" Revy shouted, pulling out one of her cutlasses. "Either you start up this fucking boat again or I put a bullet in your brain!"

Dutch turned around, his eyes burning behind his green sunglasses. "Revy, do you remember what I told you the last time you threatened me like that?"

Revy stopped and tensed before relaxing and holstering her cutlass. "Fine Dutch. I'll go talk with the nice men." She grumbled.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

When the entire crew of the Black Lagoon had assembled on the deck of their torpedo boat, the US coastguard boat drew up beside them and a gangplank thudded down. From the other boat the suits marched onto the torpedo boat and the woman stepped across, a faint smile on her lips.

"Heya Revy, how's it hanging?" she asked, waving her hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" Revy spat.

"You don't recognise me?" she laughed slightly. "Alright, I think these might help."

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses and put them on.

"And there came two angels to Sodom at even; and Lot sat in the gate of Sodom: and Lot seeing them rose up to meet them." She proclaimed loudly before chuckling to herself. "Recognise me yet?"

Revy's jaw dropped, as did Rock and Benny's. While Dutch looked surprised, he hid it relatively well, only widening his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Eda?! Fuck, Eda? Is that really you?" Revy shouted.

"What, you didn't really think I was a nun, did you?" she grinned wolfishly.

"Yeah but… fuck, you're with the CIA?!" Revy shouted again.

"So the truth is revealed at last." Dutch said.

"Not to interrupt this touching reunion, but why are you here?" Rock asked. "I can't expect you to be here just because you want to reminisce about the old days."

"Rocky's right as always." Eda snorted. "I'm actually here in regards to your extensive criminal records. See, my bosses in the US have taken a particular interest on exterminating anything they consider a threat to their way of life ever since the tragedy at the Twin Towers."

"So you're here to kill us?" Dutch asked, his hand creeping slightly towards his revolver.

"Actually, I'm here to make a deal with you. I can destroy your entire criminal records. All those counts of murder, theft, arson, burglary, destruction of property, smuggling, jaywalking… the list goes on." She said.

"And what's the catch?" Benny asked, adjusting his glasses.

Eda smiled and waved her hand slightly. "Y'all just have to work for the CIA now."

Revy blinked twice and Benny looked like someone had just shown him a very inappropriate picture of his grandmother. Rock meanwhile was still thinking.

"What do we have to do?"

"Rock, are you accepting her offer you bastard?!" Revy shouted, grabbing Rock by his tie. The suit's hands went into their coat pockets for their pistols, but Eda held up a hand to signal them to wait.

"I'm not accepting just yet. I'm just asking her what kind of work we'd be doing if we joined up with the CIA." Rock told her. Revy cursed and spat before releasing Rock, who straightened his tie.

"Well since you asked, we need your help to locate your former clients." Eda explained. "The CIA has managed to track down Hotel Moscow and is still in the middle of 'negotiations', as are the Columbian cartels and the Italian Mafia. All that's left is the Triad boss of Roanapur. That's where you four come in."

"So you want us to look for him?" Dutch asked.

"Sort of. Chang's disappeared off the face of the earth apparently as have the other bosses of the Triad. Not using their old hideouts, not even their goons know where they went. But there is one person who does." Eda smiled.

"So you want us to find him?" Benny asked.

"Correct. He was last seen in Scotland after moving without any particular reason from his cosy home in Australia's Sunshine Coast. He now lives in Arbroath according to recent information, where he's taken over a post office. Funnily enough even though he once lived in Roanapur, we can't find a speck of criminal activity on this guy, even though the IRA have been offering to cut him a drug deal for ages. Guess it comes from being married." Eda chuckled.

"Wait, who is this guy?" Revy asked. "He sounds familiar."

"Oh, I think you know him well. You did punch his lights out right before he left." Eda said.

"You're gonna have to narrow it down a little sister." Revy deadpanned.

"His name is Daniel Harkness. I think you once knew him as Hermes." Eda said, trying to hide a grin when Revy stared at her like a cow looks at an oncoming train.

"That fucking kid."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Daniel was enjoying being in Scotland. His new company was doing relatively well, and his family had adjusted well to the move. Even though he'd been contacted several times by the Irish Rebel Army to do well paying criminal jobs like running drugs, he didn't find it hard at all to decline their offers. Though why they were contacting him when his business was in Scotland he had no idea.

He was sitting in his office, finishing up for the night. He looked at the picture of his family and smiled. Then he noticed an odd little box sitting on his desk addressed to him with no return address. Carefully opening it, he was startled to see two gleaming silver pistols with pearl handles with two Chinese dragons carved into them. Accompanying them was a note.

'Hey kid, how've you been? Heard about the nasty business with the IRA. Hopefully these will be very useful to you just in case. I just got a new pair and these were taking up a little space on the gun rack. Enjoy!

-Chang'

"That man will never change." Daniel sighed, turning the pistols over in his hands. Maybe Chang was right. It really did seem that he was looking out for him. Though why on god's green earth would he send Daniel his prized twin pistols?

Daniel shook his head before tucking the empty guns down the back of his pants where he got up from his desk and headed towards the door of the small office, moving carefully around the cardboard boxes and packages that had piled up, forming a small wall of brown cardboard, tape and heavy paper. As he left the office he looked around the old post office he took over. The walls were adorned with relatively old and slightly peeling wallpaper and rows of pigeon holes lined the walls filled with letters and small parcels. He saw one more person, busily sorting letters. An old man with greying hair and a bushy moustache, his uniform as neat and pressed as the day Daniel gave it to him.

"You're staying late, Barney?" Daniel asked.

"Yessir. Don't want to leave this all for the young'uns in the morning." He smiled, showing his yellowed teeth. "Oh, and there's something I wanted to talk to you about privately."

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

Barney shuffled to his desk and opened up the drawer, revealing an opened package. He took it out and handed it to Daniel.

"Those bastards playing IRA tried to blow us up again. I remember when they were actually rebelling against something, not just thugs using the name as a cover." He said.

"Glad I picked you up off the street. You've saved my bacon more times than I care to count." Daniel chuckled, turning over the defused bomb in his hands. "Say, where did you learn how to defuse a bomb anyway?"

"Same place I got fired from, the real IRA. After some bright spark decided on bombing Ogmah, I didn't really find any more reason to stick around. So I left, taking with me nothing but the clothes on me back and the virginity of my CO's girlfriend." Barney chuckled.

Daniel let slip a small chuckle as well. When he first arrived in Arbroath and bought up the post office, he'd found Barney begging outside in nothing but a tweed driver's cap and ruined military fatigues. But instead of shooing him away, he'd brought him inside, gave him a new uniform and put him to work sorting the mail. Barney had been one of his best friends ever since.

"Well, I don't want to keep the missus waiting. I'll see you tomorrow Barney." Daniel said, heading for the door.

When Daniel left the post office and started walking down through the cool night air, he was almost blinded when bright headlights flashed from the end of the street. Daniel gasped when a jack boot was forced into his gut and a black bag was forced over his head. Then he felt something slam into the back of his head as he fell to the cobblestone streets, blacking out.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Revy decided she didn't like Scotland. It was cold, it was damp and the people talked funny. Since she now technically worked for the CIA, Eda had more or less forced the whole of the now officially disbanded Lagoon Company to get black suits and matching sunglasses. Revy was still allowed to keep both her cutlasses however, so she was relatively pleased by that. Revy, Eda, Dutch and Rock were driving through the small Scottish town they thought Daniel was located in with Dutch at the wheel. Benny had been shelved for monitoring duty in a nondescript van somewhere outside the airport.

"Where the hell are we going to find 'im?" Revy asked, scratching her hair.

"His home isn't that far from here." Eda said, looking around the small town. "Dutch, we're here."

Dutch pulled up outside a white clay walled house, its yellow thatched roof looking down on the front garden filled with roses and other pungent flowers.

"Looks like an old grandma's house." Revy snorted.

"Alright, let's go get some info from this guy." Dutch said, straightening his new tie as he exited the car.

The others followed suit as Eda knocked on the door to the house. The door was answered by a small girl with bright orange hair and a hopeful expression. She was so pale and freckled that Revy almost mistook her for a giant porcelain doll. When she saw who was at the door, her expression dampened a little.

"Who are you?" she asked, her curiosity showing through her unbearably blue eyes.

Eda knelt down to talk with the young girl. "We'd like to talk to your Dad. Is he here?"

The young girl shook her head. "Daddy never came home from work yesterday. Then Mam found a letter and started crying." She said sadly.

"Can you go get her? We need to talk to her." Eda said. As the young girl left to search for her mother, Revy started groaning.

"That god damn brat had a kid? Jesus Christ, she's so precious I think I'm gonna puke." She said, spitting onto a rosebush.

A woman with somehow brighter orange hair than the young girl arrived at the door, wiping tears from her face with a handkerchief. "Hello?"

"Molly Harkness, I'm with the CIA." Eda said, holding out her badge. "It's about the disappearance of your husband, Daniel Harkness."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked hopefully.

"No, but that's what we're here to find out." Eda said. "Rock, do your thing."

Rock cleared his throat and stepped into the house. "Miss Harkness, I'm sure the disappearance of your husband has caused some grief, but if you could tell us everything you know about what might have provoked his kidnapping, then it would be a great help to us."

"I… I think I may need a wee glass of Bacardi first." She said. Revy's ears immediately perked up at the mention of her favourite fire water.

"I think I might give this investigation thing a try." Revy said before Eda grabbed her by the collar.

"Oh no you don't. This matter calls for Rock's delicate touch and lack of obvious insanity. You just stick to shooting things really well." Eda said.

"But there's nobody to shoot in this fuckin' fog town!" Revy shouted.

"I have a feeling there will be sooner than you think." Eda said, carefully looking around behind her sunglasses.

Rock was sitting inside the richly carpeted living room, enjoying the feel of the supple leather armchairs. Molly sat across on another armchair, gulping down a glass of the strong alcohol.

Molly gasped before setting the glass down. "Now, what did you need to know?"

"Anything that can help us find your husband's captors." Rock explained.

Molly sighed before pulling out a crumpled note from a drawer nearby. "Last night a letter arrived. It was from the IRA. They demanded a ransom for my husband's safe return. They wanted legal ownership of my husband's business, the post office a few blocks from here." She explained, handing the letter to Rock. "They said that if I tried to call the authorities then they'd try to kidnap Holly next! I couldn't do that to our child."

Rock studied the letter and nodded. "Thank you Miss Harkness. Is there anything else?"

"No, but there's someone else who might be able to help you. One of Daniel's workers, a man named Barney was there the night Daniel got kidnapped. He might be able to give you a few more details." She said.

"Thank you. We'll contact you again if we find your husband." Rock said, standing up from the plush leather chair and walking to the doorway. "By the way, this is a very nice house. You must be lucky to have it."

"Daniel bought it not long after we moved here. He said that a lot of money had come to him from a deceased family member, and he'd always wanted to see what my hometown looked like." Molly explained.

"I see. It looks like it cost a million dollars. Maybe two." Rock thought aloud. "Stay safe."

As Rock left the house, he found the rest of the group arguing with a shabby looking old man.

"I think I've found a lead." Rock said, attracting Eda's attention.

"What have you got?" she asked.

"While Molly doesn't know where Hermes went, there's someone who does." Rock explained. "Apparently his name is Barney and he works at the post office not far from here. If we want to find Daniel, we should look for Barney."

"Really? 'Cause this old fuck keeps telling us he's Barney." Revy said, jerking her thumb at the old man.

"You mind your tongue missy. Yeah I know who kidnapped Daniel. But more importantly, I know where they took him." Barney said gravely.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Daniel didn't like the fact that a bag had been put over his head. Nor did he like the fact that he'd been beaten black and blue with what felt like the butt of a rifle. Fortunately, he'd managed to loosen the ropes just enough to get his hands out from behind his back. Taking the bag off his head, he looked around the room he'd found himself in.

Military posters lined the walls as well as banners proudly displaying the Irish Rebel Army's initials. Returning to the idea of freeing himself, Daniel turned to his feet but groaned in frustration. He'd been manacled to the chair. A small comfort was that he still felt Chang's twin pistols down the back of his pants, but they were both empty.

"Damn it. Where's a bobby pin or a paperclip when you need one?" Daniel grumbled as he looked around the room some more.

On a bench were several things that Daniel could use if he managed to get himself off the chair. A few guns, a combat knife and plenty of grenades and bombs, but no lock picks. Not even a key.

"Well this sucks for me." Daniel grumbled as the door creaked open again.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

It had taken them about a day, but now Revy, Dutch and Eda were standing outside a run-down old apartment block in the middle of Ireland, their bright red GTO just behind them.

"This is really where they're keeping the brat?" Revy asked, spitting the cigarette from her mouth.

"This is only an outpost. It's supposed to be inconspicuous." Eda said, sliding a magazine into her Glock.

"This whole thing smells of a trap." Dutch said, loading up his revolver.

Rock sighed behind the wheel of the car. "Be that as it may, Barney is the only lead we have. Besides, I doubt we could stop Revy from going in anyway."

"Alright Rock, I think we're ready. At the first sign of any reinforcements, hit the horn and start the engine. Benny will contact you if there's any trouble over the radio signals we're monitoring." Eda said. "Alright team, move out!"

"About fucking time!" Revy cackled, drawing out her twin cutlasses. "Come on assholes, let's rock and roll!"

Revy charged forward and broke down the door of the old hotel with a kick of her combat boot as assault rifle fire started to fill the air.

"God damn it Revy." Dutch grumbled as he and Eda followed her in.

Revy twirled around through the run down hotel, balaclava wearing members of the IRA firing at her. Screams and cries of pain accompanied the splattering of blood, gun smoke and flying lead in the room.

Several hallways away, Daniel was getting the stuffing beaten out of him by a burly man in military fatigues.

"This'll teach you to ignore the IRA!" he shouted. "Didn't think we were that much trouble, huh? You fuckin' forgot Ireland's right next to fuckin' Scotland!" The man's ears perked up when he heard screams and pained shouts that weren't coming from Daniel and started cursing.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel coughed.

"None of your business ya convict bastard!" the man spat before grabbing his assault rifle. "I'll be back to finish you off later."

As he left, Daniel groaned and started working at the ropes around his arms again when he heard the gunfire again, but a lot closer this time? Was it the police? No, there'd be more shouting and demands for surrender. Then a terrible thought emerged in his mind.

What if it was someone from Roanapur?

There was only three groups that Daniel could think of that would be able to kill so many people so quickly and efficiently. Hotel Moscow, the Triad and…

The door burst in and Daniel's worst fears were confirmed.

"Oh fuck, not you again." Daniel said, feeling a stone the size of a small planet drop in his stomach.

"Hey brat, staying outta trouble?" Revy grinned, both smoking pistols in her hands.

"What do you want? Can't you see I've just had the crap beaten out of me?" Daniel spat, feeling blood run down his face.

"We just want some information outta you, that's all." Revy said, planting her blood soaked boot on Daniel's thigh.

"Like I'm going to say anything to you." Daniel growled.

"I was hoping you were gonna say that." Revy purred, her fists tightening. "Let's see if I can give you a bruise like the one before!"

Just as she reached back her fist to punch Daniel viciously, Eda's hand grabbed her fist and pushed her aside.

"Stand down Revy, now's not the time for psychotic violence." She said, freeing Daniel.

Daniel looked at the woman untying him with a confused expression before coming to a realisation. "Wait a minute, is that you Sister Eda? What are you-"

"I'm not a Sister anymore kid, I'm an agent of the CIA. Your family has been quite worried about you." She said after finishing freeing Daniel and helping him to stand up.

"Not that I don't appreciate you saving me, but what is she doing here?" Daniel asked, shooting a venomous glance at Revy which was returned by an aggressive middle finger.

"I'm sure Revy's made it fairly clear that we need information." Eda said. "It's been rumoured that you know the whereabouts of one Mister Chang of the Sun Yee On Triad, is that correct?"

Daniel gulped before responding. "Yeah, that's true. The last time I saw him he was in Australia. The Gold Coast in Queensland."

A loud honking sounded through the air as Dutch burst into the room.

"Eda, Revy! We've gotta go!" Dutch shouted.

"Wait, Dutch? Is everyone from Roanapur just turning up in Ireland?" Daniel shouted.

"God I hope so, it would make my job much easier!" Eda said, reaching into her coat and tossing a pistol to Daniel. "You can take care of yourself, now we're outta here!"

"Wait, what?! Aren't you going to take me to safety?" Daniel shouted.

"What the hell do you think we are, the cops? You're on your own brat!" Revy cackled as she ran from the room.

Daniel stared after them all as they ran from the room before shaking his head and cocking the pistol. "At least they were nice enough to clear a path."

As Daniel ran back through the emptied base, he saw everything he had hoped to leave behind in Roanapur. Blood. Bullets. The stink of gunpowder. Death. He felt sick but he kept running. Daniel didn't dare stay any longer than he had to.

Daniel burst out onto the street just as the red GTO of Lagoon Company screamed away. He looked up and down the street before running after it. As he rounded a corner, he was halted by the screeching brakes of an unmarked van. The door slid open and Daniel's mouth dropped open.

"How have you been, Daniel? Such a shame the CIA decided to abandon you. Don't worry though, we always help our former employees."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Revy, Eda, Dutch, Benny and Rock were sitting in the observation van they had parked at the airport. Revy had a glass of Bacardi, Benny was on a laptop monitoring the internet while Dutch was poring over various folders of information and Eda was on the phone with her superiors back in the CIA.

"So Chang's in Australia? Looks like we were fairly close before." Dutch snorted.

"If we didn't fucking run into Eda then we might have been able to get a slice of that sweet action too. Fucking damn it." Revy spat before taking another swig of her Bacardi.

Eda finished on her phone before dropping it onto a bench. "Looks like we're going on another plane ride. The bosses upstairs say we're the only ones free at the moment. We're going to Australia."

Benny's eyes shifted to the new message he received and opened it up. His eyes widened as he signalled the others to come over. "Hey guys, you might want to come look at this. I just received it from the top. Looks like they got some mew info just after Eda got off the line."

"What is it?" Eda asked as she looked over. "Well son of a bitch…"

"What's going on?" Rock asked.

"Looks like someone's gotten to Chang before we could." Eda said, pointing at the screen.

The email Benny received had a news page showing that apparently Mister Chang had been arrested by Chinese investigators and taken back to Hong Kong.

"Fuck! Boss got arrested?" Revy shouted, upsetting her strong drink.

"Think it's the Triad pulling a fast one?" Dutch asked.

"More than likely." Eda said. "No way they'd find him otherwise."

"So what are we going to do now?" Rock asked. "Have we got any orders from the CIA?"

"As a matter of fact, we have." Eda said, checking the end of the email. "We'll all be going off to Hong Kong where Lagoon Company will be back in business."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

It had been a week since Rock, Eda, Revy and the others visited Molly, and she still had found no sign of Daniel. While Molly was distraught, Holly was easily twice as upset.

The two sat at their dinner table, staring down their meal going cold wondering when Daniel would return.

"Mam? Why has Da disappeared?" Holly asked suddenly.

"I don't know. He never said anythin' before about the IRA or anythin' else." Molly sighed, wiping a tear from her eye before crossing the room and cradling Holly in her arms. "Oh Holly, what are we going to do?"

Holly was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Remember when we lost Mister Pookie at the airport?" she asked. "We looked for him for hours and then we found him."

Molly was speechless for a moment before realising what her daughter had said. "You want to go look for your father?"

Holly nodded with a determined face and Molly cracked a weak smile.

"Well okay then. And as soon as we find your father, he's got a wee bit of explainin' to do." Molly said. "Holly, could you give Barney a call and tell him to come over later today?"

"Yes mam!" Holly said before running off to the telephone.

Molly watched her child run to the phone before striding off to find her old equipment. She climbed the stairs to Daniel and her bedroom before dragging a long crate out from under their large double bed. Lifting the lid, she saw her old SA80 assault rifle and its accompanying grenade launcher attachment laying disassembled over her military fatigues.

"Been a long time before I've clapped eyes on this kit." She sniffed. "Just hope I won't have to again after this."


	2. Chapter 2

The slums of Hong Kong were grimy, dirty and, as Rock fully expected, the perfect meeting spots for criminals of all stripes. Murderers for hire, hookers and bootleg salesmen lined every alleyway and back street in the small chunk of China, no doubt due to Roanapur's destruction.

So it was hardly a surprise that Dutch was having some issues navigating through the maze of narrow streets and back alleys to find their new office building where Lagoon Company would operate out of. When they found their building, a dilapidated office building and apartment combination, Revy was the first to express her distaste.

"This place fucking smells like shit, and the ceiling looks like it's about to drop a fucking bathtub on us." She said, indicating to the sunken ceiling above them.

Dutch sighed as he continued inside. "Better get used to it. This dump is gonna be home sweet home until we get the job done."

Revy groaned angrily and sat at a low and nearly broken coffee table before setting her cutlasses down on it. "So what are we gonna do? We just go back to business as usual and hope Boss gives us a job?" Revy asked, busily cleaning her firearms.

"That's pretty much the plan." Eda said, stepping into the office followed by Rock and Benny, both of whom were carrying Benny's very expensive surveillance equipment.

"It's stupid fucking plan." Revy said. "Are you sure you're with the CIA?"

"Bitch, you really want to debate that?" Eda asked, a bit of her former hot-headedness creeping into her voice. "I hope you know that it's not the whole plan. The boys upstairs have told me that there might be a few Hong Kong cops whose pockets are getting suspiciously heavy."

"You assume the Triad would be bribing the police around here?" Dutch asked before nodding. "Alright, but if we want to investigate that one of us is going to have to step up and assume the role of entirely law abiding citizen. And since only two of us here might be able to blend in enough to not raise awareness…"

"So either Revy or I have to infiltrate the Hong Kong Police Force?" Rock asked, immediately causing the hairs on the back of Revy's neck to stand up on end.

"Well good luck Rock." Revy said, disassembling her pistols further.

Dutch coughed before looking at Revy. "Actually, there's a good chance people around here will recognise him as Mister Okajima, as his former employers had him attend several meetings here in Hong Kong. Besides, it's best we keep our only negotiator in the shadows. So that leaves only one real candidate."

Revy's eyes widened when Dutch finished. "Me as a cop?! The fuck is wrong with you Dutch?!" she shouted, upsetting the table causing her pistols to rattle on the cheap wood.

"I told you she wouldn't go along with it." Benny said, setting down the equipment.

"Fuck you Benny!" Revy seethed.

"I'm afraid you don't have any choice in the matter." Eda said, forcing a police badge and a large white cardboard box into Revy's hands. "It took a lot of work and talented hackers to get you into the police files as a new recruit. However you will need to remember your new alias."

Revy stared at the badge with shock and disgust before Eda sat down. "You'll start work at the local police building in a few days' time. Plenty enough for us to make up a good story on how you wanted to become a cop in the first place. Right Jingfei Mei?"

Revy closed her fist around the badge, before hurling it as hard as she possibly could against a wall. "Like fuck I am!"

"Yeah, we'll also need to get that temper of yours in check." Eda mused. "I hope you also remember how to speak Chinese."

"This isn't funny you bitch!" Revy growled.

Eda glared at Revy before pushing up her sunglasses. "Does it look like I'm laughing? Listen Revy, we're not going to flush out Chang by just spreading rumour that Lagoon Company is back in town. The bosses are hoping that a highly skilled gunslinger like yourself will make a huge impact in the police force. Naturally this will pique Chang's interest and he'll come looking for you, probably with an army or two. Once he knows for sure it's you, he'll definitely start dealing with Lagoon Company again. When that happens, we lure him into a trap and the CIA will take care of the rest."

Revy looked angrily between the badge she'd hurled across the room and Eda's glaring face. With a final sigh of defeat, she crossed the room and picked up the badge again.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." She grumbled.

"Excellent! That reminds me, we're gonna need to put a bit of a disguise on you…" Eda grinned.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Revy was feeling slightly nervous, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She wore a neatly pressed olive green police uniform, a black police hat dipped low over her eyes hoping to not draw attention to herself as she walked out of the police station to her patrol. On her first day she'd gone through a nerve-wracking aptitude test with hawk-eyed instructors. Revy passed the shooting test with flying colours of course, but forcing herself to remain polite and level headed was proving to be a challenge.

She was then put onto Rural Patrol duty and, to her lament, issued a Smith & Wesson Model 10 revolver. She didn't like revolvers at all. They were far too slow to reload and fire and they were about as inaccurate as a blind William Tell impersonator with a Boston accent.

Eda, in all her smarmy bitchiness Revy reminded herself, had told her that it was a good idea to adapt a personality that was the complete opposite to how she usually behaved along with her disguise. Her normally large bust had been tied down to a more modest size, her hair had been tied into a tight bun and Eda even took great pains to teach Revy how to adjust her eyes so they looked different to how she did normally.

The result was an entirely different person to Revy 'Two Hands', one of the undisputed best gunslingers from Roanapur. Now she was Jingfei Mei, a serious woman from the slums who wanted to help stop the unexplained and rampant spread of crime in Hong Kong.

And she absolutely hated it.

Revy made sure not to let her façade slip, as any mistake even while on patrol could cost her position at the police department, and thus lose out on finding Chang.

As Revy continued her patrol, her ears perked up as she heard gunshots ring out through the air and a crackling voice came over the radio.

"Gang violence at the Baozhai Hotel. All officers in the area to the Baozhai Hotel. Repeat, gang violence at the Baozhai Hotel." The voice crackled before a grin spread across Revy's face that was quickly wiped off.

"Time to go to work." She mumbled before sprinting towards the source of the gunfire.

It took Revy only minutes to arrive on the scene, as did several other officers who were securing the perimeter. A loud explosion blew out most of the windows of the tall hotel building as shattered glass rained down on hapless civilians and officers alike.

Revy gritted her teeth together and marched towards the man in charge of the situation.

"Rural Patrol Officer Jingfei! Glad you could make it." He said in fluent Chinese, turning to Revy. "We need all the help we can get to deal with this criminal menace."

"Yes sir." Revy nodded, praying she was remembering her Chinese correctly. "How are we going to deal with this sir?"

"Well the SWAT team is still getting suited up, and it's pretty clear that if the situation continues like it's going in there, those gangsters are probably going to wipe each other out before we even get in there." The officer sighed. This irked Revy immensely. She didn't know why, but something about this man's nonchalance just didn't sit right with her. Maybe it was just the lack of action. Either that or she needed a cigarette. Too bad she couldn't smoke on the job.

Another loud explosion and cloud of dust shot up from a window high up the building before descending onto the watching crowd like grey snow. How everybody just stood and watched just irked Revy even more.

Without a word, Revy drew her revolver and charged towards the hotel while the officer in charge was distracted, shouldering open the double doors much to the surprise of three gangsters standing guard inside.

"What the fuck?!" stammered one.

"You're dead!" screamed another, lifting up a shotgun.

Before he could pull the trigger, Revy lifted up her revolver and planted a bullet straight through the man's chest before swiftly dealing with his two friends. One of the guards dropped a black 1911 and Revy immediately snatched it up, checking how many bullets were left in it.

"Alright, time to get serious." She said to herself before charging up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she got to the next level of the building, she was faced with a corridor full of badly dressed thugs in gold chains, silk shirts and track suits, most of them armed with submachine guns.

"It's the cops!" roared one of them. "Gun that bitch down!"

And fire they did, but that didn't seem to even faze Revy. Dodging around most of the gunfire sprayed in her general direction, she kicked a thug in the chest sending him stumbling into the bullets of his comrades, staining his unused white tracksuit with his own blood before Revy shot him in the face before firing at the thugs that were unlucky or stupid enough to not seek cover.

Revy ran up and kicked closed a door a thug was using for cover, knocking him down in the process and shooting him twice in the chest as she ran past, ignoring the screams of pain from the ones she'd killed.

"This bitch is crazy!" screamed one of the few gangsters left. "Every man for himself!"

Revy chased after one of the gangsters who was too slow and swept his legs out from under him with a well-timed kick. The man hit the carpeted hallway hard and tried to scramble away before Revy planted her boot into the base of his spine before reloading her weapons.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you don't comply I can't be held responsible for what happens to you." She said coldly, flicking the revolver shut.

The thug squirmed beneath her boot but gulped and nodded, willing to comply.

"What's happening here? Why are you occupying this building?" she demanded to know.

"T-th-the owner refused to pay his debts to the Triad, so we were sent here to remind him. But then there was this loud explosion and a guy dropped out of a window into the back alley! We were about to break into the office when all the cops showed up!" the goon said quickly before whimpering. "Please don't kill me!"

Satisfied with the information she'd gotten out of him, Revy was about to pull the trigger when something stopped her. This wouldn't be what Jingfei would do.

"Alright. You've been cooperative, but you're not getting off scot-free." She said harshly, taking a pair of handcuffs from her belt and locking them around the man's wrists before taking all the concealed weapons she could find from the man. But then she found herself in a conundrum. She could either go investigate further and this guy might try to free himself, or she could take him down to the police waiting below.

"Officer Jingfei, what are you doing?!" shouted the officer in charge as he and several other officers ran up the stairs and saw what had happened. "Are you alright Jingfei? What happened here?"

Revy stood up and dragged the man to his feet. "I've arrested this man who claims he's a member of the Triad. Unfortunately I was forced to defend myself against the ones who wouldn't cooperate." She said sternly.

The officers looked around at the carnage and the head officer tipped back his hat. "Well you did a hell of a job. The guys down at the station aren't going to like this…"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

After Revy had her small scale shootout with the Triad gang, she'd been put on traffic diversion duty for the rest of her day before she was called back down to the station. Apparently a few people wanted to have a word with her.

As soon as she entered the building her immediate superior, a balding man with slicked back hair and roughly shaven face by the name of Detective Yi Sho, began shouting at her.

"Are you crazy Jingfei?! What in god's name was that display all about?!" he shouted, thumping his fist down on the table. "Whatever happened to waiting for the SWAT team to go in?! Your job was to make sure that nobody got too close to the building, not to go running in like some brainless action hero!"

Revy's fists and teeth clenched together as Revy tried to control her rage. If only she could just reach out and deck this fat bastard fight now…

The officer in charge of the scenario cleared his throat. "In Jingfei's defence sir, she did a very good job clearing out the building. I would recommend she actually join the SWAT team."

"Did I ask to hear your opinion Bojing? No? I didn't think so!" growled Detective Yi before turning back to Revy. "Listen here, if you can't follow proper procedure then-"

Before Yi could continue another door opened up and in stepped a kindly faced man in a uniform similar to Detective Yi's, a cup of warm coffee in hand.

"Oh, sorry Yi. Am I interrupting something?" he smirked.

Yi grumbled and folded his arms. "Damn, you always pick the worst times for coffee breaks."

"Well I'm not here for just coffee. I was actually asked to give our new loose cannon a few stern words." He said. "That means I'll need you two to step out for a while. I need to have a chat with Officer Jingfei."

Yi was about to argue again before sighing. "Yes Senior Detective. Come on Bojing, we're leaving." Yi said before grabbing his brown overcoat and heading out of the room with Officer Bojing in tow.

The new arrival calmly walked around and faced Revy with a polite smile. "Well now, I hear on your first day you've made quite an impact. Good to hear. There's been a lot of sitting on thumbs around this department and we could use a few more good cops."

Revy internally chuckled at her rebranding as a 'good cop', but maintained a professional demeanour. "Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Delun. Or Delun Da if you want to be all formal about it." He said, taking a seat at the table. "You don't have to stand there you know."

Revy reluctantly took a seat opposite Senior Detective Da as he sipped from his cup of coffee. "Now Jingfei, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that there are some pretty dangerous people in Hong Kong nowadays. Cause enough trouble and you'll be stirring a hornet's nest. Only these hornets have guns and they can find out where you live. So when I saw a reporter trying to take your picture for a newspaper article on how a 'Hero Loose Cannon Cop Takes Down Triad Criminals', I began to worry for your safety. Luckily I was able to dissuade the reporter from putting you in the spotlight."

Somebody was about to take her photograph? That definitely would have reached Chang. Revy cursed internally while she thanked Delun.

"Don't mention it. Now I'd better get back to my office before my superiors catch me." Da chuckled as he walked towards the door. "Feel free to take the rest of the day off. Just try not to kill so many of the Triad next time, okay? I couldn't stand losing another officer."

As Delun left the room, Revy put a finger to her chin.

"Damn it, why the hell does he seem so familiar?"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

As dusk began encroaching on the smog choked sky above, Revy returned to the new Lagoon Company building. As soon as she entered she let down her hair, stripped herself of her phony uniform and got back into her regular attire.

"Now where the fuck are my cutlasses?" she shouted as she left her room.

"In the gun safe." Benny called from his radio room. "The code's 2-8-4-6-3!"

"So how was your first day on the job?" Eda smirked, now dressed in more casual attire than her sharp suit.

"Fuckin' hate being a cop. It's all 'Yes sir, no sir, please fuck me up the ass sir.' I need some fucking scotch." Revy seethed.

"I take it didn't go well." Rock asked.

"Patrol duty is boring as fucking hell. I just wanted to shoot the next person who looked at me funny." Revy said with her strong drink now in hand before she sat down heavily on the sagging couch. "Luckily I got that opportunity."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Benny said, descending from his radio room upstairs. "Apparently some rogue cop with killer aim tore through that entire hotel before the SWAT team even finished lacing up their boots."

"And they didn't even give me a promotion." Revy laughed, lighting up a cigarette between her teeth.

"They were probably more likely to fire you, but I guess Hong Kong is in such a state now that they don't particularly care what happens to the Triad." Rock thought aloud.

"Just as well they didn't. We don't want to lose our ace in the hole." Benny said.

"So Eda, we got any job requests?" Revy asked.

"Not yet. Dutch is scouting out job opportunities and the local gangs." Eda sighed. "But I guess we just have to be a little patient. I mean it's not like we're gonna get contacted by Chang within day one of our operation."

"Great, looks like it's another day of patrolling Hong Kong for me tomorrow." Revy grumbled.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

The car wheels screeched to a halt as Molly stopped at the hotel Barney told her the IRA were using as their hideout. She didn't even need to get out of the car to see that the entire building was sealed off by the police, their investigation only just finishing.

"Are you sure this is the place Barney?" Molly asked.

"Of course it is lass. But it looks like we're a little late." Barney grumbled, dipping his cap low over his eyes. "Looks like a bloody tornado's ripped the entire building a new one. It was only some mild hurricane damage before."

Molly nodded gravely before turning around to the back seat. "Okay Molly, I'm going to go see if I can find out where your father is. You stay here with Barney." She said.

"Yes mam." Nodded Holly before Molly got out of the car and entered the building.

Looking around, it was evident that there had been a great deal of murdering that had happened. But was her husband among the bodies?

The chalk outlines still remained, albeit slightly faded, and the police were kind enough to leave an ID photo next to each outline. Molly combed through the whole building, but she couldn't find her husband's photograph anywhere.

Molly sighed and scratched her head. "I don't know whether to be relieved or worried all over again."

As she turned, Molly found a scrap of paper on a floor that she'd trodden on earlier, not thinking much of it. But upon closer inspection, she found the paper had quite a lengthy string of writing scrawled across it.

'To Molly and Holly,

Words cannot express how sorry I am to say goodbye, but be sure that I will not be gone for long. I'm just going overseas for a bit to look for an old friend. But just in case I don't come back, I present these words of warning.

DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME.

You may know that I don't like talking about my past, and for good reasons. I promise if I come back I will explain everything to you Molly my love, but until then please, just stay at home. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if something horrible happened to either of you.

-Daniel'

Molly stared at the letter before wiping a single tear from her eye and screwing up the letter before shoving it roughly into her pocket and storming back to the car where Barney and Holly were waiting.

"Anything?" Barney asked hopefully.

Molly sighed before handing Barney the letter and starting up the car.

"Well blow me down. Looks like your dear dad cares an awful lot for you two. Dragged away from his loved ones and he still finds the time to write you girls a letter." Barney said. "Well, I guess there's not really much for it eh?"

"Barney, do you still have a few old… friends?" Molly asked.

"Yer not seriously gonna look for him are ye?" Barney asked, greying moustache bristling.

Molly scowled as she started driving. "Holly, when we find your father, I am going to have a few stern words with him about how Scottish women are no housewives." She said sternly. "Barney, where did you say your old friends were?"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

As the car once again pulled up to a seedy looking bar, Molly looked over to Barney.

"Are you sure this is here we can find him?" she asked.

Barney nodded gravely. "Aye, though I don't know how happy he'll be to see me again. You should stay here and keep Holly safe while I go have a chat to me old friend."

"No Barney, I'm coming with you. I want to find my husband, and I want to hear clues to where he is in person." She said.

"So who's going to look after the little one? Surely you're not thinking of puttin' her in harms way?" Barney whispered.

Molly faltered for a few seconds before her resolve returned. "She won't be in harm's way as long as she's with me. I'll protect my daughter until the last drop of blood leaves my body."

"But surely ye don't want her innocence to be ruined?" Barney pleaded.

Molly looked back at her sweet daughter, who looked back at her mother with concern.

"Well what can we do? I can't just let you go in there alone." Molly said.

Barney stroked his moustache, trying to think of a solution. Eventually an idea popped into his head and he tore a long strip from the bottom of his shirt.

"It's no locked tower in the woods, but it'll do." He said, handing it to Molly.

Molly nodded and turned around in her seat to her daughter. "Holly, I'm going to need you to wear this over your eyes. Just until we get out of the building."

"But mam, how will I see you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand all the time." Molly said, holding the makeshift blindfold to her daughter.

Holly thought for a while, unsure of what to do. Eventually she nodded and tied the strip around her eyes, grasping onto her mother's hand when they got out of the car.

"Hold tight kiddo, and never let go of yer mam." Barney said before loading a clip into his pistol, a black Walther PPK. "Now let's go."

Barney and Molly marched to the building and walked inside, Holly trailing behind by Molly's hand. Inside the building seemed to resemble a weird mixture of army barracks mess hall and traditional Irish pub, but most notably was a large sheathed claymore hung on a plaque on the wall. Then a man in dirty and slightly torn military fatigues and a dirty, slightly torn up face marched towards Barney.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see your ugly mug around here Barney." He said gruffly. "So I take it you're here about that favour I owe you?"

"Yeah. Me 'n my companions are lookin' for Daniel Harkness. Can ye ask aroun' to see where he went?" Barney asked.

"You mean that poor bastard who got nabbed by the IRA? I'll save you the trouble and tell ya meself. Yeah, he got out of the building after these clean cut looking suits show up in a bright red car before they shoot the place to bloody Hell. Then after they walk out he gets picked up by this white van with tinted windows. Dragged inside by two strongarms. Looked foreign too, uniforms were Russian army issue from the Cold War." The man said, Holly swiftly covering up her ears at the first swear words.

"Now what could that mean?" Barney thought aloud.

"What it means is that your friend is probably in a world o' trouble." The man snorted. "Though we did see that same van heading to the airport for a private plane not too long afterwards. My guess is they wanted him alive. For what, I can't rightly say."

"How do you know all this?" Molly demanded.

"Lass, my organisation has a keen interest in knowing everything that happens here in Ireland, whether or not it concerns us." The man grinned revealing a set of teeth more broken and chipped than a poorly handled tea set during an earthquake.

"Any idea where he went?" Barney asked.

The man shrugged before folding his arms. "The plane took off before anyone could determine its flight path, but our best guess would be somewhere in Eastern Asia. Possibly Japan."

Barney looked to Molly who nodded understandingly. Barney tipped his hat to the man and turned to walk off. "Thanks Buster, ye won't see me again."

"Aye, that's the definite truth." Buster sneered as he pulled a pistol from his folded arms. "I've still got ta pay you back for screwin' me wife!"

At that point, most of the people in the building pulled out some form of firearm, bolts and bullets clicking into place. Molly pulled her daughter closer as she reached for her pistol, a Browning L9A1.

"Oh, ye got married?" Barney asked. "Congratulations to the happy couple! Tell Trish I said hi."

"Fuck you!" Buster roared before pulling the trigger, sending a loud crack resounding through the air, causing Holly to shriek in surprise and begin crying. But Barney was fast despite his old age and was able to dodge out of the bullet's path, the small hunk of lead just clipping his jacket sleeve.

"Hmph. Must be gettin' rusty." Barney snorted before whipping out his pistol and elbowing Buster in the gut and slamming his boot into his chest, knocking him flat on the ground.

Bullets began to fly as Molly pulled Holly out of danger before returning fire at the bastards who tried to kill her daughter, putting numerous bullet holes in skulls, shoulders and chests all while with Holly bawling her eyes out behind her blindfold.

"Fer Christ's sake someone shut that bitch up!" one of the men shouted. This was largely proven to be a big mistake.

Molly heard every syllable of what this man said before standing up and blasting him straight in his open mouth, the small bullet tearing through the back of his tongue before penetrating the back of his throat. The man fell over with a dull thud, and Molly retreated back behind cover.

"Don't listen to what he said Holly, he was a bad man." She said reassuringly.

Barney fired twice at a man running at him with a combat knife who was able to get close enough to swing at him, but Barney wasn't going to have any of it. Blocking the strike with his forearm, he swept the man's legs out from under him and shooting him twice in the head as he fell, the combat knife slipping from his grip. Barney caught the knife as it fell and hurled it at another man lining up a rifle shot at Molly, the blade sticking deep into his shoulder before Molly shot him in the face.

After a few more seconds of gunfire and screaming the fighting ceased, as did all noise, other than the sound of Holly quietly sobbing.

"Shh… It's okay Holly, it's all okay now." Molly said, embracing her daughter.

Buster grunted and struggled to get up, but Barney stood over him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting old, eh Buster?" Barney asked before knocking Buster out with a swift kick to the head. "So Molly, are ye satisfied now? I thought this business was the whole reason you quit the army."

"I didn't have the same reason I do now." Molly said gravely before looking over to the sword mounted on the wall. "Is that thing real?"

"Aye, it was used by someone before me time in the IRA. Checkrov was it? Nah, must've been someone else." Barney snorted. "Though it's done more than look like a big fancy cheese knife, let me tell you."

Molly strode over and took the claymore from the wall mounting and strapping the sheath to her back.

"Now why are ya doin' that now? Isn't it bad enough that this had to happen?" Barney asked.

"I'm taking this so that when I find the bastards responsible for takin' my husband away from his wife and child, they'll have something satisfactorily large and pointy stickin' out of their guts." Molly said venomously before taking hold of her child's hand.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Barney nodded. "We'll need to organise a trip to Japan first, then work our way around to the other countries in that area."

When they got back to the car, Molly noticed that Holly still had her blindfold on.

"Come here sweetie, let's get that off you." She said, but Holly shook her weeping yes and put her hands over the blindfold.

"I don't wanna take it off! I want the first thing I see to be daddy. If I can't see daddy again, then I won't see anything at all." She sniffed.

Molly started to feel an ache in her heart too before she pulled her daughter close to her and hugged her.

"Okay Holly, I promise the first thing you see when you take that off will be your father, fit as a fiddle." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Lagoon Company wasn't having much luck finding a job in Hong Kong. Dutch had been trying to pry into some business relations, Rock was attempting to negotiate their food for that week, Benny was playing loud music, Eda was busy cleaning her Glock and Revy still hated being a cop.

However when Lagoon Company finally did get their first job, it wasn't exactly from someone they expected.

As the office phone began ringing, Benny switched off his music and picked up the phone.

"This is Lagoon Company, what do you need moving?" Benny asked, not very happy to play secretary.

"Hey man, long time no see!" laughed an energetic voice. "It's Jackpot Rowan! You guys remember me, right?"

"Oh hey Rowan. I didn't know you got out of Roanapur." Benny said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah well I didn't exactly get out of there. More like I wasn't there at the time." Rowan said. "I was outta town at the time taking care of some… private business, when I heard that Roanapur got steamrolled. Not wanting to stick around after that I hopped from city to city until I got here! Now don't worry, I've still got enough cash in my ol' Swiss bank account to pay you."

"Right. What is it exactly that you need done?" Benny asked, taking out a pen and notepad.

"Since we're in a new environment I feel that my new establishment requires a bit of class. So I ordered a couple of wedding dresses for my girls to use on stage. The Hong Kong crowd's gonna love it. The shipment should be down at the dock by this afternoon, and the first round's on me when you guys deliver." Rowan said.

"So where would we deliver it to?" Benny asked.

"My new club, Rowan's Jackpot Palace! Got a nice ring to it, right? Alright, I'll see you guys later!"

As Rowan hung up, Benny put down the phone and sighed.

"Damn it I hate that guy." Benny said before descending the stairs. "Hey guys, we've got a job to do!"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Lagoon Company, with the exception of Benny, were waiting in their car at the docks at the harbour district of Hong Kong, keeping an eye out for the crate they were to transport to Rowan's new club. Rowan said they'd only have to wait until the afternoon, but by evening they still hadn't found the delivery.

"Fuck, if I knew we were gonna wait this long I'd have gone back on patrol." Revy scowled, cigarette glowing between her teeth.

"I guess the shipment's a little late." Dutch said. "Relax, it shouldn't take long."

"Do you think the police might find us here? I mean we're not all that inconspicuous." Rock said.

"Ah, don't sweat it. Revy's confirmed that there aren't any patrols around the docks at this time of day." Eda said before checking her watch. "Though the way things are going we'll be encountering the night patrol before too long."

As Eda said this, a speedboat came to a stop at the pier and dropped a crate down on it before speeding off.

"That'll be it." Revy said.

Dutch drove the car over to the pier before Revy got out and opened up the crate, revealing several crisp white wedding dresses.

"Rowan's got some sick fucking tastes." Revy grumbled. "Yeah it's here! Eda, gimme a hand with this!"

"Not so loud you bitch, you want everyone to hear us?" Eda asked as she got out of the car to help Revy with the crate. Just as the two women were about to pick up the crate, a slick black Audi with tinted windows screeched around the corner before coming to a stop.

"Hey you bitches, get away from our fucking guns!" cursed a man as he leapt from the car and aimed a gun at Revy.

"These aren't guns, they're wedding dresses you jackass!" Revy called back.

The man growled, a vein pulsating in his forehead. "I'll teach you to get smart with me you slut! Get 'em boys!"

At that moment several more men armed with pistols, submachine guns and one with only a spiked baseball bat leapt from their car, and several more began arriving.

"God fucking damn it!" Eda spat before drawing her Glock, blasting at the man twice as he began to run back to his car.

"Come back here you little bitch!" Revy shouted before loosing her cutlasses, sending a small volley of lead at the thugs, most of the bullets hitting their mark. Those that missed only hit non-lethal parts of their body.

"God damn it Revy, help me with this fucking crate!" Eda said, picking up one side of the crate while Revy holstered one cutlass and picked up the other side. "Rock, open up the door!"

Rock, who was previously cowering behind the car seats, reached over to the car door and pushed it open as Eda and Revy slid inside with the crate which took up most of the room on the back seat.

"Why the fuck did Rowan have to get these dresses in a crate?!" Revy cursed as she climbed over to the front seat. "Punch it Dutch!"

With the squealing of rubber the car's wheels started spinning into action, the car turning the other way and speeding down the harbor as the thugs fired at them.

"Everyone back in the cars! After them!" the boss shouted, climbing back into his own car.

Revy wound down the side window before reloading her cutlasses, the magazines sliding in with a metallic click.

"Ya know, I kinda missed this." Revy said.

"Reminisce later, just fucking shoot!" Eda roared.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Revy laughed as she leaned out the window, blasting away with her cutlasses at the approaching cars behind her.

Dutch wrestled with the steering wheel, veering the car through narrow passages and alleys, the other cars in hot pursuit.

"Why did that moron have to order in bulk?" Dutch grumbled as they eventually joined onto a main street again and Revy climbed back in from the window. "So where was Rowan's new club?"

"Benny said it was called Rowan's Jackpot Palace." Rock said. "Guess GoofFest was already taken."

"A stupid name for a stupid club." Eda snorted, reloading her Glock before holstering the powerful handgun. "Should be around here somewhere."

As the red GTO thundered down the street, Dutch eventually spied a gaudy neon sign and pulled over. "This looks like the place." He said.

The sign itself was written in big Chinese characters, a stylised rendition of Rowan's face in neon above the letters.

"What a fucking egotist." Eda and Revy snorted simultaneously.

As Lagoon Company entered the building, they were met by what seemed to be Rowan's idea of interior design. Red and gold silk curtains hung from every available point and the entire place was lit by paper lanterns. In the middle of the club on a raised dais was the main attraction to any of Rowan's clubs, the seductive dancers and hypnotically flashing lights, though a new addition was the inclusion of a well-stocked bar. The club was relatively empty, but Revy spied one key individual among the sparse patrons.

Revy leaned over to Dutch and whispered to him. "Dutch, I think I see my boss."

"Chang?" he asked.

"No, Delun. He's the Senior Detective down at the station." Revy explained.

"Relax Revy, he doesn't know you're Jingfei." Dutch whispered back. It was at that moment that Rowan, dressed in a light blue silk suit, spotted Lagoon Company and waltzed over.

"Hey, hey, hey! There you cats are! Man, I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Rowan laughed. "Sorry 'bout the late drop off. My guys apparently confused a crate of guns with the dresses."

"Yeah, we found that out." Eda grumbled. "The crate's in the car if you need us to get 'em."

"Right, right. Thank you guys so much. I'll get your pay in a sec. In the meantime, help yourself to a drink at the bar! Just the one though, I don't want Revy drinking me outta business just yet." Rowan chuckled.

"If he wasn't paying us I'd deck him right in the fucking throat." Revy growled.

"I would have thought you'd do that anyway." Rock smirked as he strode to the bar, only to see a very familiar face. "Bao?"

Bao was also dressed sharply, a crisp white button up shirt underneath a black waistcoat and matching bow tie with long black trousers . The old bartender looked up from idly wiping a martini glass when he spied Revy. "Oh fuck, not you again! How the hell did you manage to track me down this time?!"

"Nice tux Bao." chuckled Revy, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Yeah, yeah. Ever since Rowan hired me he's been makin' me wear this damn monkey suit. Something 'bout how his new business requires class or some bull crap." Bao grumbled. "So Revy, you want the usual?"

"Make it strong. I don't like watered down shit." Revy said.

"Don't I know it." Bao grumbled. "The first and last time I tried to stiff you my bar became a warzone. Not that you stopped doing that afterwards."

As Bao went about getting Revy her drink, Rock posed a question. "So Bao, how'd you get out of Roanapur?"

Bao placed Revy's glass filled with Bacardi on the bar before addressing Rock again. "Hell of a thing actually. Back when all the players in Roanapur started jumping ship, who would walk into the Yellowflag but Mister Chang himself."

"You've seen Chang? Where's he at?" Dutch asked.

"Dunno. He disappeared soon after I talked with him. Said he was I was the last person to see that Hermes kid and asked me if I knew where he went. I told him what the kid told me and then he left. Haven't seen the guy since." Bao told them. "Though before he left he turned around and said 'You know, I think it'd be best if you moved to Hong Kong.' When I asked him why, he told me it was because Roanapur was going to be blown to smithereens by the US. First chance I got I packed up and left, not even bothering to lock the Yellowflag. There's a lot of drunk bones back in Roanapur now."

"Really? Damn." Revy said. "So we're no closer to finding him."

"Why are you lookin' for Chang anyway?" Bao asked.

"We're interested in working with him again." Rock said quickly.

"Is that so? Well too bad for you. Chang got caught by private investigators not too long ago. No word as to what's happened to him since, but he sure as hell isn't back with the Triad." Bao said. "Believe me, I've checked."

Revy grumbled again and gulped down her fire water before slamming the empty glass down on the bar just as Rowan rendered the club waving a thick envelope.

"Here it is guys, your pay!" Rowan called, handing over the envelope to Dutch.

"Pleasure doing business." Dutch said before addressing the rest of Lagoon Company. "Come on guys, we're leaving."

"See ya Bao." Revy said as she and Rock left the bar. Not long after, Delun walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Who was that woman who just left?" he asked.

"What's it to you pal?" Bao asked gruffly.

Delun shook his head and smirked slightly. "No reason. I just thought she had a very interesting tattoo…"

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Revy was back on patrol duty as Jingfei, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. It wasn't long until she found it either. A few drunks were harassing people on the street as she walked by, but when she glanced back in their direction she saw that one of them was about to smash a bottle over the head of another.

'Fuck. Time to be a whistleblower.' Revy thought as she put the silver whistle to her lips and blew, the loud shrill sound alerting the two drunks.

"Da fuck are you doin' ere?" slurred one of the drunks. "We wash tol' no *hic* cops would be here until seven! Itsh only shix tirty!"

"Told by who?" Revy demanded.

"We dun have to tell you, you shtupid bitch!" shouted the other drunk.

Revy's eyebrow twitched with irritation as she took out her notepad and started writing a list of offences. "Public drunkenness, insulting a police officer, disturbing the peace, public indecency…"

"Hey, I *hic* I remember you! You're that bitch cop that arrested my brother!" the first drunk realised.

"And you're going to be joining him the way you're going." Revy said.

The drunk ground his teeth together before hurling his beer bottle at Revy. "I ain't never goin' back in prison!"

Revy's hand moved quickly and she caught the bottle, but the alcohol inside didn't particularly want to stop moving and it rushed out the open bottle and splashed over Revy, covering her front in alcohol. Revy's eyes burned as she dropped the bottle.

"Physically Assaulting a Police Officer. Quite a few years in prison on that one." She said, cracking her knuckles before running at the drunks. They tried to run away, but Revy floored the both of them by elbowing them in the back. As they were knocked down, she pulled their hands behind their backs and handcuffed them.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

When Revy arrived back at the station, she found the thing she perhaps hated more than her boring ass patrol routes, or the whole idea of protect and serve. No, it was far worse than that.

Paperwork.

She had to list their crimes, time of arrest, location, date and all that crap. Stuff she normally wasn't even aware was passing. But somehow, perhaps through good luck, she managed to fill it in without many problems.

As she put the pen down, Revy heard the door behind her open up.

"Oh, hello Officer Jingfei." Said Bojing, one of the gutless officers that inhabited this particular station. "You finished with the paperwork?"

Revy grunted and nodded before shuffling the papers around.

"Right, right. There's been a real rise in those kinds of disturbances lately, huh?" he continued, obviously trying to strike up a conversation.

"I guess so." Revy shrugged.

The silence was deafening as Bojing tried to think up a way to talk to Jingfei.

"So… Uh, I was thinking of going to the movies afterwards…" Bojing began before Revy walked past quickly.

"Do you know where I can find a change of uniform?" Revy asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's the room next to the locker rooms." Bojing said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, wait I was wondering if you'd like to-" Bojing said as Revy left the room, closing the door behind her. "-go out with me…"

As Revy found the locker room, she entered the supply room and grabbed a spare uniform before heading to the locker room to change. As she was changing, she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh, sorry Jingfei, didn't know you were in here." Senior Detective Delun said before ducking out of the locker room and walking away. "No tattoo. Interesting…"

Revy shrugged and continued changing, adjusting that damn fake skin sleeve that Eda told her to wear.

"The hell do I have to wear this thing for? Friggin' uncomfortable piece of shit." She grumbled.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

As the rest of the day plodded on, Revy started feeling uneasy. Being a beat cop didn't help that fact either, as she'd seen plenty of instances of gangsters dragging cops off the street while on patrol only to give them a nice three piece concrete diving suit.

When the day came to an end, Revy went back to Lagoon Company's offices and changed back to her normal self before pouring herself a drink.

"We got anything today?" she asked.

"Nothing yet." Dutch said through a sip of his coffee. "Though we got an interesting call from the Triad today."

"It wasn't them complaining that I'd killed their guys, right?" she asked.

"WHAT?!" Eda exploded.

"This was back at the hotel incident. Don't worry. Revy, or Jingfei actually, was put out of the official picture somehow after that particular incident. But that's not what they called about." Dutch explained. "Apparently they'd heard about us asking around for Chang and called to clarify a few things. We're to meet a few of their reps at The Gleaming Pearl tonight."

Eda considered this and nodded. "I see. Benny! Get down here!"

As the expert hacker descended the stairs, he had a very irritated look on his face. "What is it? I was just in the middle of a video call with Jane."

"I need you to hack into the computer systems of every prison in the country to find Chang. Think you can handle it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? The firewalls in this place get rid of themselves." Benny snorted. "I should have the info you guys need in a few hours. Give me a day at most."

"Excellent. Alright, let's go meet the Triad." Eda said as she got up, but Revy wasn't so quick.

"Hang on a fuckin' second. What are you talking about? Why couldn't we have just done that to begin with? Why the fuck did you have to dress me up like a cop first?" She demanded.

Eda sighed angrily and pushed up her sunglasses. "Because, Revy, I imagined that Chang would still be hiding with the Triad. I expected you to do some espionage on their police reports to see if Chang's name turned up in any of 'em. As this hasn't happened maybe Chang has indeed been captured. If that's the case all we need to do is find his cell number."

Revy grumbled something under her breath, but went no further.

"Alright, if everyone's ready let's go!" Eda smiled.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

It didn't take long for Lagoon Company to arrive at the Gleaming Pear bar, a small establishment just off one of Hong Kong's main streets. It appeared that Dutch had been studying the location. When they walked inside with the exception of Eda who didn't want to arouse suspicion, they found that almost everybody in the bar was wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses, save for the one figure sitting at the bar with long black hair and a determined expression.

"Biu? What the hell?" Revy asked, immediately recognising the man.

"Ah, there you are." He said, standing up to greet them. "It's good that you were able to arrive so soon. How's Hong Kong treated you?"

"We haven't run into any trouble from the law if that's what you mean." Dutch said. "So I take it if you're here then Chang must be somewhere as well?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk with you about." Biu said. "Unfortunately since Mister Chang's arrest, I've become his former right hand man. Still, that kind of title carries weight around here and I've become a part of the higher echelons of the Triad. It's tough when you're expected to have the same leadership and charisma as Mister Chang."

"So what happened to him?" Rock asked.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard news of his arrest back in Australia. Word got around that a couple of people in black suits that weren't with the Triad were looking for him, so we organised to have him disappear. Thing is that after his arrest, the bosses up top said they didn't have anything to do with the arrest. They were planning to fake his death in an effort to get him back to Hong Kong, but somebody must've tipped off the Chinese investigators sniffing around that place. Not a clue what they were doing there to begin with." Biu explained.

"Really?" Dutch asked. "Well that's very interesting."

"I understand that you wished to work with Mister Chang again, but that may not be possible as we don't know where he is. My best guess would be Quincheng Prison." Biu said. "However, the Triad will be happy to use your services if we ever need them."

"Alright. Thanks Biu." Dutch nodded.

"Oh, one more thing. I'd like to ask you a question." Biu said.

"Shoot." Dutch said as he turned.

"Have you guys seen a beat cop walking around this area? Tight hair in a bun, real cold shoulder. The kinda tits a mosquito would laugh at. Goes by Jingfei Mei." Biu said. "If you ever find her, could you do me a favour and off her? Bitch's been putting my men on edge ever since she arrested two of our men that went out for a drink one day. I'd take care of her myself, but there's been a lot of stuff going on and I've got my hands full. Cops are a lot smarter and less greedy than in Roanapur."

"Will do." Dutch nodded before turning to the rest of Lagoon Company. "Alright, let's move."

As Revy walked out of the bar, she felt a small hint of pride spark deep in her withered and crippled soul. Why that was she had no idea.

Eda was back in the car, a thin trail of cigarette smoke wafting from the window.

"What'd they say?" she asked.

"Nothing we don't already know." Rock sighed.

"I just hope Benny managed to find something with that computer of his." Dutch grumbled as they started the car.

Revy sat back in her seat and looked to Eda. "Oh yeah, and apparently we're to keep a lookout for this Jingfei Mei bitch I keep hearing about. Been causing some real trouble for us honest crooks around here." She snickered.

Eda shook her head as the car started moving. "Just like you Revy, always overdoing it."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

As soon as they were back at their office block, Eda checked with Benny to see if he'd found what they were looking for.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Unsurprisingly, no mention of Chang." Benny sighed before taking a sip of his coffee. "Unless he's unlisted or under an alias, I've got nada."

"No, the government would want to brag that they'd caught the infamous Mister Chang." Eda thought. "So that means the Traid is lying to us."

"So what do we do now?" Revy asked, tapping a cigarette out of its carton.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky." Eda said.

Revy chuckled slightly which got Eda's attention.

"You actually get that reference?" she asked incredulously.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Revy said quickly before disappearing up to her room. Eda turned to Rock who shrugged quickly and walked away to do something he just realised was of the utmost importance. Eda turned to Dutch who shrugged as well.

"Don't look at me, I don't get it either." He said.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

When Jingfei reported to the station the day after Revy's meeting with the Triad, she found something odd. She'd been taken off patrol duty for that day.

"Ah, there you are." said the voice of Delun from behind her, ever-present mug of warm coffee in hand. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"About what sir?" she asked.

"You may have noticed that you've been taken off patrol duty. That's because I've organised to have you given a promotion." He said. "Those two drunks you arrested for civil disturbance turned out to be members of the local Triad branch. Not to mention you've been doing a damn good job so far. So I believe congratulations are in order, Sergeant Jingfei."

"It's an honour sir." Jingfei nodded, but internally Revy was furious. 'Fucking seriously?! I'm supposed to be doing some espionage shit, not climbing the fucking ranks!'

"Ah don't worry about it. So anyway, I'm gonna use my day off to show you the ropes about being a Sergeant." Delun said. "Now, shall we get started?"

So for the rest of the day, Delun ran Jingfei through her new duties as a Sergeant including her new responsibilities, equipment and the thing that Revy hated more than anything about the police force, paperwork.

"I think that's about it." Delun said, draining the rest of his coffee. "Oh yeah, you'll also be issued with a SIG Sauer P250 pistol sometime during the week to coincide with your new rank."

"Thank you sir." Jingfei nodded, with Revy internally snorting. 'Finally, a semi-auto. Now I can do some real damage. Now I just need another of them.'

"Don't mention it." Delun waved his hand before checking his wristwatch. "I think we can relax for a little while."

Jingfei sat down across from Delun before she reached into her pocket and dragged out a cigarette before offering the packet to Delun.

"No thanks, I've quit smoking." He said. "Took me a couple of weeks to kick the habbit."

'Suit yourself.' Revy thought as she continued to smoke.

The two sat in silence once more before Delun spoke up. "You know, there's been talk of putting you on the RATU. Somebody on the force must be trying their damn hardest to get rid of you."

"RATU?" Jingfei asked.

"The Regional Anti Triad Unit, affectionately known as the Suicide Unit." Delun said, shaking his head. "Lost way too many good officers to that sinkhole."

"Why is it called that?" she asked.

"You're kidding right? Ever since the influx of criminals into Hong Kong, the Triad's been getting new members by accident as if they stick to their cheap suits or something. After the Regional Anti Triad Unit was formed to try and hold back all this criminal activity, it's pretty much a death sentence to any officer too stupid or self-righteous to know any better." Delun said. "I've heard of entire squads getting wiped out before they were even deployed. The RATU's roll call is pretty much the Triad's Hit List down to the letter."

Revy thought about this and nodded. She'd never be able to locate Chang if she wasn't alive to do it.

"Luckily I was able to pull you from the system before you got transferred. You're a damn good officer Jingfei, and I don't want the next time I see you to be in the obituaries." Delun finished.

"Thank you sir." Jingfei said sincerely. 'Whatever, I could have taken them all on!'

"No need to worry about it Jingfei." He said before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to attend to."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Back in the top floor of the Gleaming Pearl, Biu was in his private room finishing a phone call with one of his lieutenants.

"Yes, we do need more guns. Yes, I am aware of how the previous shipment was attempted to be stolen by those independent gangsters and Lagoon Company even though the crate was actually a bunch of dresses belonging to Rowan. Seriously though, you should find those guns. Of course we have enough in our budget to pay for it, we just got our drug ring going again. Alright. Don't screw this up again." He finished, flicking his mobile shut and sighing heavily. "Damn, I don't know how Chang put up with this shit."

The door to Biu's room creaked open and a suited man peeked inside.

"Boss, there's somebody who wants to see Mister Chang." He said.

"Tell him what we told Lagoon Company." Biu said with a wave of his hand. "I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"We did boss, but… then he said he wanted to see you. Addressed you by name and everything. Said his name was Hermes and he knew you back in Roanapur." The goon whispered.

Biu's eyebrows raised slightly. He remembered Hermes. He was Mister Chang's little pet project wasn't he? So was he doing in Hong Kong?

"Alright, I'll tell him what we told Lagoon Company." Biu sighed as he stood up and walked down to the bar. In the centre of the room stood Hermes, now dressed in a long cream coloured overcoat, a layer of charcoal grey Kevlar underneath from what Biu could see. He also noticed that Hermes' trademark rollerblades were conspicuously absent.

"There you are. You have no idea how hard it is to track you guys down, you know that?" Daniel asked.

"That's kind of the point. Wouldn't want the RATU tracking us down." Biu said in a business-like manner. "Now I understand that you're searching for Mister Chang, but what my men told you is the truth. We can only guess where Chang is, and our best is Quincheng Prison."

"If that were the case though, how would he be able to send me these?" Daniel asked, reaching into his pockets and digging out Chang's twin silver pistols, their detailed engravings gleaming in the dim bar lights. Bui stared at the pistols as Daniel handed them to him, turning them over in his hands.

"Yeah, these are the real deal alright." Biu said.

"Now, I think you'd better tell me where he really is. I have a very, very important message to deliver." Daniel said impatiently.

Biu scratched his head before handing the pistols to one of his men. "Come with me." He said before turning and leading Hermes back to his office. Once they were both there, Biu locked the door behind him and sat down, with Daniel sitting opposite him.

"Ok Hermes, the truth is we have no idea where Chang actually is. The plan was to get him out of Australia before the cops initiated a plan we'd caught wind of to assassinate him. Turns out there was an off the record policy associated with Mister Chang. That policy being kill on sight. Trouble is we were expecting him to be here the day after, but apparently the bosses had other ideas and transported him to a top secret location. I'm still in contact with Mister Chang, but only by e-mail and he still hasn't answered any of mine that I've sent him. He's still pulling the strings, but almost nobody in Hong Kong knows where he is."

"I have a feeling you're going to say 'except for…'." Daniel said.

"Except for the bosses. But good luck finding them, let alone talking to them. Nobody in the Triad knows who they really are, but they make all the big orders that we have to follow." Biu snorted.

"This is just getting harder and harder by the second isn't it?" Daniel grumbled. "Well can you send Mister Chang a message? I have a feeling he might respond to this one."

"What do I look like, some god damned mail man?" Biu asked.

"Please? You're the only one with even a chance of contacting Mister Chang that I know of. At least humour me." Daniel pleaded.

Biu thought for a while before smirking. "Sure. But you've got to tell me the message first."

Daniel seemed conflicted for a moment, but he eventually nodded. "Alright, but you'll have to keep this card close to your chest." He said before clasping his hands. "Hotel Moscow wants an alliance with the Triad."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermes walked from the seedy bar, mobile phone already to the side of his head.

"Have you delivered the message?" asked the commanding female voice on the other end.

"I've told Biu about Hotel Moscow's plans. I know it's not the most favoured option, but he should get the message across to Chang." Hermes reported back.

"Very good. You'll find your pay in the agreed upon drop point. You're not done yet Daniel. Remember that." Balalaika said before the line cut out.

Hermes jammed his phone into his pocket before slipping into a side alley and out of sight. Up on the top floor of the bar, Biu was in the middle of his own phone call.

"So he's back?" crackled the phone.

"Yes sir, just like you said he would." Biu nodded. "He even brought your pistols back with him. It's pretty much impossible to get anything through customs nowadays."

"So now we know that someone big employed him to deliver that message. But I'm guessing they probably didn't just drag him all the way from Scotland just to deliver a message that could've been sent by anyone. Any word if Fryface and her goon squad is in Hong Kong as well?" Chang asked.

"Not yet. The Triad currently occupy every unused warehouse in the docks, and that big-ass boat of theirs hasn't been sighted anywhere near here." He reported. "But there's something else."

"Oh?" Chang asked.

"Lagoon Company has made an appearance and they're also asking after you." Biu said.

Chang paused for a moment before continuing. "I see. That will make things interesting. Keep 'em occupied, but be sure to give 'em jobs during the day. I've been hearing a few odd things that I need confirmed."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Steel flashed as the claymore came out from its sheath with a fearsome ring, causing the thugs in the back alley to reach for their pistols. Several loud bangs were heard and many of them fell to the floor dead. Molly strode fiercely towards the boss of the street thugs before she planted her boot into his chest, forcing him into the concrete wall behind him and pressing the claymore up to his throat.

"You're from that city called Roanapur, right? The one that was bombed a few months ago?" she demanded.

"Wh-what's it to you?!" the thug grunted defiantly. Molly used her other foot to kick the man's knee, causing him to shout in pain.

"Answer me damn it, or the next thing I kick isn't gonna tickle!" she seethed.

"Y-yes!" the man whimpered, sword blade now even closer to his throat.

"Do you know what the courier with rollerblades there was called?" she demanded.

"I… wha… Rollerblades? The fuck are you talking about you crazy Irish bitch?" he asked before Molly headbutted him.

"I'm fucking Scottish you weasel git! Now either you know or you don't know, and I'm gonna be really disappointed if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Molly shouted.

The man wracked his addled brain, reeling from both the mad woman's sudden violence and her odd question. Then it hit him.

"Guh, Hermes! That's it, that was that kid's name. I saw him once, he had this messenger bag and was wearing like, full Kevlar in forty degree heat. He worked closely with the Sun Yee On Triad and Hotel Moscow but that's all I know, I swear!" the man blurted.

Molly lifted the blade away from the man's neck and kicked him once more for good measure, the man falling to the ground. Molly walked past Barney back to the car and sheathed her sword as she walked.

"So now we know what yer husband did for a livin' eh? Not the worst profession, given his other options." Barney shrugged.

The crumpled man got to his unsteady feet and pulled his gun. "I'll kill you, you psycho bitch!" he screamed.

Barney frowned and pulled the trigger, a bullet hole boring itself straight into the man's face.

"Have some class, you little upstart." Barney grumbled as he walked back to the car as well. "So what now? We've found out your damsel in distress used to be not so innocent, and now we know who he worked with. Trouble is this, where do we go now?"

"We find out where these people are, demand an answer as to where my husband is, we find him, I club him over the head and we drag him back home to Scotland, where we go back to our old lives and pretend this never happened." Molly growled.

"Aye lass, but I'm afraid it may not be as simple as that." Barney said, straightening his cap as the car began to drive.

Molly, Barney and Holly had been scouring several countries for Daniel for what seemed like weeks but not one trace of him had turned up other than Barney remembering that Daniel used to work in somewhere called Roanapur. The only problem was that they'd found hardly any mention of Roanapur from anyone, other than that particular loudmouthed goon they'd just slaughtered.

Once they were back at the apartment the three had been hiding out in, Molly unlocked the heavily protected door and the two of them entered with Molly locking the door behind them again. Holly was sitting on the couch, listening to cartoons as they played on the TV.

"We're back honey." Molly called, much to Holly's delight. Jumping off the couch, she ran to her mother's side and hugged her warmly.

"I missed you mam, it's been really lonely here." She said.

"Don't worry darling, I'm here now." Molly said, embracing her child. "And we've found something that might help us find your father. I have to go looking for a few people, so I'll be out again later tonight."

"But mam…" Holly whined.

"Ach, don't worry kiddo. Uncle Barney will teach you how to make some more fireworks tonight." Barney chuckled, tussling Molly's orange hair.

Holly cheered and giggled at the prospect while Holly just shook her head sadly. It was amazing that her little daughter was able to remain so ignorant of what was happening around her. But then again, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing for her was it?

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Revy was getting antsy, and that was never a good thing. It is true Lagoon Company was getting more jobs, but Revy wasn't allowed to go on any of them as they conflicted with her normal patrol times.

'Stupid fuckin' Eda taking my place. Couldn't fucking shoot the broad side of a paralysed barn.' She grumbled internally while Jingfei kept an eye out for trouble. Just as she rounded a corner, Revy's expertly trained eye caught a glimpse of something. A little further down the street she saw a young girl reach into a wealthy looking man's pocket and pull out a little bundle of worn black leather. His wallet. The young girl walked quickly into a small alley that Revy remembered connected to the street she just came off.

'Looks like that brat's in for a rough couple of days.' Revy cackled as Jingfei moved back around the corner before walking into the crooked alley. The young girl rushed around the corner and yelped in surprise as Jingfei clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

The girl was a bit older than first thought, probably around thirteen or so. She had roughly cut black hair that had been pulled into two pigtails that were only just brushed back over her shoulders and a long and moth eaten olive green jumper, a pair of raggedy jeans and two grey and faded sneakers seemed to be her only clothing.

"H-hey! Let me go!" she squeaked.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be an option." Jingfei said stonily, taking the wallet out from the little girl's clutches. "As you've committed an offence, you're going to be punished accordingly."

"Great, another juvy sentence." The girl moped. "Well, at least it's better than living on the streets of this shithole."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

"Gotta say Jingfei, looks like you've been hard at work." Delun said as she filled out the ton of paperwork that came with every arrest. Delun spied a particular mug shot and detached it from its corresponding document. "It also looks like you've caught one of our regulars."

Jingfei looked at the photo and saw that it was slightly younger version of that kid she'd arrested. "Yes, she'd said she'd been into Juvenile Detention before." She nodded.

"Yeah, poor kid. Her name's Lin Jie, mostly put into the cells for pickpocketing, petty theft and minor property damage as well as a heavy number of assault cases. A real rough type." Delun said, dropping the photograph back onto the paper. "Both parents deceased, killed in an outbreak of gang violence. She'd been living in a homeless shelter for a long time before she turned to pickpocketing. Long story short, her life's been pretty screwed up."

'Huh. This little shit stain has got it made compared to the crap I had to put up with.' Revy thought irritably.

"From her repeat offences, and recent crimes she's probably going to be here for the better part of two years." Delun sighed.

"She's not going to a detention centre?" Jingfei asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Delun agreed. "But, there's not much we're able to do about it. From the outbreak of crime here it looks like most of our jails are full, and don't even bother with the Juvenile Detention centres. So she'll be making her new home in one of our fine cells."

'Do we even have cells in this place?' Revy thought.

"Oh yeah and before I forget," Delun remembered before dropping a set of keys. "We've created a roster of officers to take turns keeping an eye on the cells we have on the station and it looks like you'll be playing warden for the next week."

'WHAT?!' Revy cried.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Revy was not happy. Furious in fact, even though her stony face didn't show it. For that matter, neither was Lin Jie, who was sitting in her cell with a bored and annoyed look.

"This sucks. You suck." She pouted.

Jingfei didn't respond, perhaps out of fear of Revy slipping up and biting back to Lin Jie's insults.

"You could have let me go you know, let an honest girl make her living. But nooo, you just had to lock me up before going back to your desk to suck some more law and order cock didn't you?" She sneered.

Revy's eye twitched and her fists tightened, but no more than that.

Lin Jie tried more and more to aggravate Jingfei, but no matter where she poked or prodded she couldn't find any way to get her captor to react. Sighing with defeat, Lin Jie lay down on her barely comfortable bunk and stared up at the ceiling of her tiny cell. Hours passed until Lin broke the silence once more.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

Revy glanced sideways at the kid. "Sargent Jingfei Mei. However for the duration of your detention here you will refer to me as Ma'am. Is that understood?"

"Your first name is Sargent?" Lin snorted only to receive a venomous look from Revy. "Oh, sorry ma'am."

Jingfei snorted at the insincerity of the apology, but didn't press any further. Revy learned that it was absolutely pointless not to mention maddening, to try and argue with children.

"I suppose you'll want to know how long your stay on these premises will be?" Jingfei asked.

Lin nodded before sitting up on the bed. "Yes ma'am." She said, putting particular emphasis on the second word.

Jingfei took a folded piece of paper out from her shirt pocket and read a few lines off it. "From your previous repeat offences as well as your most recent crime, the duration of your detention will be one year and eight months."

"Great. I'm going to get another prison birthday. Just remember one thing if you guys think it's funny to organise a birthday party for me. The person who suggests playing 'Jailhouse Rock' gets shanked after I cut the cake." Lin grumbled.

Revy grinned internally at the thought of sliding a tiny and stale muffin between the bars with a solitary candle while the crappiest rendition of Jailhouse Rock blares through the cheapest pair of speakers she could find. Probably more than enough punishment that Lin deserved, but she'd pissed Revy off. So in that regard, the kid gloves were off.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

When Revy finally arrived back at the office and returned to her natural state, she found the place entirely deserted.

"Dutch? Eda? Rock? Benny? Come on, where are you guys?" she shouted but was met with no response. "Fuck, nobody at home? Whatever. Not like I wanted to deal with anything else today. Fuckin' snot nosed brat."

Walking over to the TV, she dropped herself onto the couch and began flipping through the channels until she found something familiar.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot about this show!" she laughed with glee as an old looking cartoon started playing on the TV. Memories of the experiences she and Rock shared in her 'alternate reality' playroom in Roanapur came rushing back. Memories of genuine happiness. "Damn. My playroom's gone now ever since Roanapur got bombed."

'Maybe it doesn't have to be.' A voice in Revy's head said coyly.

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Revy switched off the TV and jumped onto the computed before logging on to an online marketplace.

"Alrighty, let's see what we can get here…" she said to herself before commencing her online shopping spree.

About a day later, a large package was dropped out the front of the apartment addressed to Jingfei. When Revy approached the apartment she felt her blackened and withered heart rejuvenate a little, even if only a tiny part of it. Quickly grabbing the bulky cardboard box, she opened the door and banged it shut, disturbing the members of Lagoon Company.

"Jesus Christ Revy, just what the fuck was that about?" Eda jumped. "And what the hell's in the box?"

"Stuff I paid for, so don't worry about it." Revy said as she moved quickly to her room before slamming the door behind her.

"Okay, that was vague. Now I really want to know what she's got." Eda huffed.

"Besides, we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. Now who wants to volunteer their lives for the goal of finding out what Revy's got in that box?" Dutch asked. "Nobody? Didn't think so."

The other members of Lagoon Company looked between each other in confusion while the tech-savvy Benny took a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, I can find out what she ordered. It looked like it had an official courier company's label on the box." He said, turning to the computer. "Let's see now… Ah! Looks like she forgot to erase her browser history. Very sloppy…"

Lagoon Company crowded around the computer as Benny scrolled through the order information.

"So what did she get?" Dutch asked.

"Looks like Revy ordered a mini TV, a couple of boxes of some weird cereal, a bunch of pillows, some kind of lamp, a wall mirror and… What the hell?" Benny asked aloud.

"What is it?" asked Eda.

"This is a little strange. She also ordered some bright pink wallpaper, a pair of pink cotton pyjamas, hairties, a couple of stuffed animal toys and… okay now, what the genuine fuck?" Benny gaped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dutch asked, lowering his sunglasses.

Rock meanwhile pretended to be oblivious as the rest of them, but the sight of what Revy ordered still alarmed him.

"Benny, am I seeing this right?" Eda asked. "Because if you added this as a joke-"

"My hand to god, I did not alter this order one bit." Benny said, holding up his hands innocently.

"What the actual fuck is Revy gonna do with a ballerina costume?" Dutch asked.

"It's so pink…" Eda giggled uncontrollably. "It's got the fucking tutu and everything… Damn, Revy must be into some kinky shit."

"Somehow I doubt that. Somehow." Benny said.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm having a damn hard time believing it." Dutch said, walking away from the spectacle. "The only way I'm going to accept that as truth is if I see Revy wearing that thing right in front of my god damn face."

"Oh god, Revy in a fucking tutu! Doing fucking ballet! With the little fucking pigtails and everything!" Eda cracked, the mere mental image of Revy in a bright pink tutu doing perfect ballet proving almost too much to handle for her.

"Not a word of this to Revy. No telling what she'd do if she realised we knew about this. Got it?" Dutch ordered. "We shall never speak of this again."

Eda recovered from her fit of giggling and looked at Rock. "Why don't you look that surprised about this?"

"Um…" Rock stammered, unable to find an answer.

"You knew?! And you didn't fucking tell us?!" Eda almost exploded.

"It was a considerable health hazard, yes." Rock said. "But I never thought she'd go this far…"

Up in Revy's room she had just locked the door before emptying out a surprisingly spacious closet in the wall before carefully applying the pink wallpaper, finding an outlet for the lamp and TV, setting up the big mirror that extended from the floor to ceiling of the closet and dropping the cushions around before looking over her new costumes.

Brushing back her hair into pigtails, Revy quickly got into her new ballerina costume and posed in front of the mirror, doing a few experimental twirls.

"I'm so pretty." She said quietly to herself and immediately regretting it afterwards.

On that day, Lagoon Company was sure of only one thing. They'd never be able to look Revy directly in the eyes ever again.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

A/N

A/N

Sorry for the interruption, but I'm sure several people are just wondering what the hip-hoppity FUCK that last scene was about.

Revy, during the events of my previous story (Hermes, Messenger of Roanapur's Gods) finds a desire to at least visualise and experience what her life might be like if she grew up like a normal (and by extension innocent) little girl. This was demonstrated in the spinoff one-shot I wrote titled Revy's Sanctuary, which is also available on this fine website. To those who were totally blindsided by this sudden outburst of insanity, I apologise. And to any physical manifestations of Revy that may somehow exist:

YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME AND YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME.

Now, back to the story at hand.

A/N

A/N

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

A day after the event that Lagoon Company quietly vowed never to speak of again, Benny found an email for a job.

"Heads up guys! Looks like someone wants us to make a delivery!" Benny called.

"Who's it from?" Eda asked, leaning over.

"The only guys of note around here." Benny said through a sip of coffee. "The Triad wants us to shift a few guns from a warehouse to one of their hidden safehouses. The warehouse itself is pretty much empty and they've got a few guys guarding the last crate they've got there. We've just gotta call them to accept the job."

"About damn time too. I feel like I've been getting rusty." Dutch nodded.

"Bitchin'! Let's hope some shit goes down." Revy said, loading two magazines into her cutlasses before stowing them in their holsters.

"Hold on Revy, you've got a job to do remember?" Eda reminded Revy.

"God fuckin' damn it." Revy grumbled before going back to her room to change into Jingfei.

'Thank god she's the same Revy we remember.' Everyone except Revy thought quietly to themselves, internally praying that Revy didn't suddenly become psychic.

As Lagoon Company piled into their car, Dutch engaged in conversation with the Triad. As Dutch finished up his conversation, the car arrived at a rusted out warehouse squatting on the equally rusty dock.

"Alright, I've got the directions to their safehouse. I'll drive after we load the car with the weapons." Dutch said as he got out of the car.

Lagoon Company entered the warehouse to see a few scattered men in various states of dress, but the one thing about them they all noticed was that they didn't look like Triad goons. Not only that, but the warehouse itself looked a lot more filled than from what Benny had told them. Crates of weapons, explosives and ammunition were stacked on top of each other and lay opened on the ground all around the shadow-filled warehouse.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" questioned their leader, a stern looking balding man with an extraordinarily detailed tattoo going down his right arm revealed by his black long-sleeved shirt with the right sleeve torn off at the shoulder.

"We're here to pick up some guns." Dutch said.

"Hey look buddy, this is our turf now! And everything in this fuckin' warehouse now belongs to us!" called one of the lesser punks from behind his leader.

"Hey Rock, got any idea who these guys might be?" Eda asked, her hand now resting on her Glock's handle.

"They definitely aren't with the Triad." Rock muttered, spying a few bloodstains in the darkness behind the leader. "And they certainly aren't friendly."

The men in the warehouse began creeping in towards Lagoon Company and the leader pulled up an AK 74 from the inside of an open crate and raised it high. "Alright men, time to show these fuckers not to mess with the Yakuza!"

A roar went up as the many goons seized their weapons and opened fire with Dutch, Eda and Revy diving out of the way while the hapless Rock was dragged behind cover.

"The fuck is the Yakuza doing in China?!" Eda yelled over the hail of gunfire before returning with her own.

"Not a clue! You keep 'em busy while I update the Triad!" Dutch yelled, franticly dialling on his mobile.

"Roger!" Eda shouted before leaping up and blasting away at the oncoming waves of Yakuza thugs, many of them falling to the ground from the blaze of Revy and Eda's gunfire.

Dutch's mobile clicked as the call eventually connected. "Biu! It's Dutch! Your warehouse got taken over by the Yakuza!"

"We're well aware of that." Replied Biu, somewhat stressed by the whole incident. "The safehouse you were going to deliver the guns to was attacked and taken over as well."

"Well we currently have a special on pest removal services at the moment." Dutch hissed before peeking out of cover to deliver a slug of hot lead right into the face of an unfortunate crony.

Biu chuckled slightly before continuing. "I was planning on sending a few men over there to handle the situation, but I don't think there's really much stopping that gunslinger of yours from tearing those Japanese assholes a new one."

And with that Biu hung up. Dutch stowed his phone back away in his pocket before checking on their salary man associate who was nursing a small wound on his forearm.

"You okay Rock? You didn't get hit did you?" Dutch asked.

"Just a scratch." Rock replied, ducking his head lower as bullets whizzed by. "You'd think I'd be getting used to this by now!"

Dutch snorted a laugh before returning fire, but it didn't last long. The waves of goons didn't seem to be stopping and Lagoon Company was running out of bullets.

"Dutch, I'm almost out!" Eda roared. "We need to get out of here!"

"Hold on, I can hear cars!" Dutch ordered above the gunfire. Outside the warehouse tires began screeching to a halt and car doors banged open. The open doors to the warehouse soon started flooding with Triad members, from the street punk level with a few suits scattered throughout.

"Lagoon Company! We've been ordered to give you a clear exit while we exterminate these parasites!" shouted one of the suits.

"Sounds good to me! Come on boys and girls, we've got an exit!" Dutch called, leaping out from cover and joined swiftly by Rock and Eda.

The three members of Lagoon Company leapt into their GTO and Dutch turned the key before speeding away from the scene and into the seedy back streets.

"Hold up Dutch, get us into one of those alleys." Eda said, pointing over to an alley wide enough for them to drive into.

"Why?" Dutch questioned.

"Just do it!" she shouted.

Dutch wrestled with the wheel as he steered the car into an alley and parking it before Eda leaned over and turned off the engine. Not long after, they began to hear the sirens of police cars.

"So that's why you wanted us to stop." Dutch said, pulling out a cigarette. "Well, can't say I blame you."

"But there's something else weird. Those guns the Yakuza were using were Russian-made." Eda said. "And from what the boys in Intelligence have been telling me, those Yakuza pawns couldn't have had nearly enough funding to expand into China after Hotel Moscow dropped into Japan."

Rock quietly shuddered in the back seat from the painful memories of his fateful visit to his homeland. "So do you think there's a link in that somewhere?" Rock asked.

"I could be wrong," Eda said, turning back to face Rock. "But those low grade thugs that somehow managed to take over a Triad cache as well as one of their safehouses might have been bankrolled by a well-known Russian terrorist organisation."

"Hotel Moscow." Dutch finished. "Could be."

"Those Ivans must be getting desperate if they want to settle in China." Eda said. "Thing is, the boys back home are saying every person affiliated with Hotel Moscow is either rotting in a pine box or missing. And there's only a few people left on the missing list."

"Good old Balalaika." Dutch snorted.

"From the looks of things she's still got enough weight in her name alone to get the Yakuza to submit to her commands." Eda nodded. "But the real question is why?"

"That's a damn good question." Dutch muttered before turning the key in the ignition. "Now let's get home."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Not far from Hong Kong, a large oil tanker slowly cut through the water towards the giant city. Inside the hull was a hive of activity as soldiers from what little remained of Hotel Moscow hurried around inside, ensuring they were all prepared for their arrival into Hong Kong. Balalaika stood up in the bridge, looking out to the city before them, smirking slightly.

"Capitan, Hermes has arrived as per your orders." A soldier saluted as he entered the bridge.

"Thank you soldier. Show him in." Balalaika said, standing up and picking a cigar out from a box on a small folding table next to her chair.

Daniel Harkness stepped into the room, dressed in his new Kevlar and overcoat, weapons hidden deep within. "So Capitan, why did you call me here instead of just calling me?" he asked.

"Now Daniel, don't you think I would have a reason to do so?" she asked coyly. "Come with me. We shall talk while we walk to the cargo hold."

Daniel obeyed and followed his extorting employer as she walked to the cargo hold as Boris marched stonily behind him.

"Now I'm sure you've heard the rumours that Lagoon Company is back in business?" she asked.

"I can confirm that as fact Capitan. I had a few close run-ins with them in the jobs you told me to do." He said. "I'd heard someone say that a new officer with an absurdly good aim almost single-handedly neutralised an entire building of Triad thugs. The same one you told me to destroy some records in."

"Yes, that does sound like someone we both know doesn't it?" Balalaika smirked. "However there are more pressing things at hand other than the return of Lagoon Company. For example, it seems that your dearly beloved wife and one of her acquaintances have left her home to look for you with daughter in tow."

Daniel's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, thudding softly against Boris' broad chest.

"P-please-" he began, only to be cut off by a wave of Balalaika's hand.

"Don't worry Daniel, I never said I would have them killed if they began to search for you did I? They're all the way in the far north of China, so they will pose no threat to our plans. And as long as they pose no threat to Hotel Moscow, your little daughter, your wife and your companion will continue to breathe. Understood?" Balalaika asked.

Daniel gulped before nodding wordlessly.

"Very good. Now come along, I have a surprise for you." She said.

As the three descended into the cargo bay, Balalaika ordered that Daniel's new equipment be brought to him. A large crate was dropped in front of Daniel and the lid was crowbarred off. Daniel reached inside and picked out a heavily armoured black helmet that extended down to the back of his neck with a black tinted bulletproof visor that covered his face, save for a golden strip of paint going down the right side of the mask.

"A large improvement on your old armour, wouldn't you agree?" Balalaika asked. "Yes, this will certainly prevent anyone from shooting, stabbing, burning or blowing up my messenger."

Daniel tucked the helmet under his arm and picked up a six shot revolver style grenade launcher out from the crate. "I assume I won't be firing smoke grenades with this thing."

Balalaika smiled thinly as she lit her cigar. "That entirely depends on whether the Triad is willing to accept my demands or not. Since they haven't responded to any of my suggestions, it appears a little force is in order." She breathed, a terrifying look in her eyes. "They will assimilate into the World Crime Syndicate or be crushed beneath it."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

"I see. How many casualties? Wow. That wasn't a number I was expecting." Delun asked the other end of his phone call, fiddling with his pen as he filled out an ever increasing stack of paperwork. "Any suspects we can identify? Triad members and Yakuza? The hell is the Yakuza doing in Hong Kong? Argh, this is one hell of a headache for me. Alright, stay safe. I'll meet you after work at the bar."

Dropping the handpiece back onto its cradle, Delun sighed heavily and took a long draught from his increasingly cold and awful tasting coffee. It had been a long night, not helped by someone occasionally blowing through his office to dump another folder full of files onto his desk. Jingfei wasn't happy that she was missing out on scoping out the civil disturbance with some of the other officers, but she was still on warden duty. Right where he wanted her.

A faint ringing sound could be heard from a small drawer in Delun's desk. Unlocking the drawer Delun reached to the very back of the drawer before pushing the answer button and holding it up to his ear.

"What's the news?" he asked, waiting for the response. "She wasn't there? Well now, suspicions confirmed. I had a feeling it was her at first, but now I know for sure. No idea where she learned to disguise herself like that. I'll have to confront her about it sometime. God knows I'm having trouble preventing her from doing any real damage here. No telling what'll happen if she gets the Triad organising a witch hunt. What's that? They still had a gunslinger? Don't tell me the salary man started taking marksmanship lessons. Wait, are you talking about the same Eda? The one from the Rip-Off Church? What the fuck is she doing with Lagoon Company? Never mind. Has the Triad made contact with Hotel Moscow? Excellent. Keep stripping the gears, but not too much. We don't want them catching on to us just yet. Keep me posted."

With that, Delun hung up and slid the mobile back into the drawer, right next to two silver pistols.


End file.
